Sans and Papyrus
by Burnbee
Summary: a one shot. no slash! just brotherly love!


"Sans?" Papyrus ask softly, sitting on his older brothers shoulders.  
"yeah Papyrus?" Sans ask.  
"why are the other kids so mean to me?" Papyrus ask, resting his chin on his brothers head.  
"they're jealous." Sans replied. "very jealous, because you are going to do something great some day." Sans smiled brightly. Papyrus smiled.  
"you really think so Sans?" Papyrus ask.  
"of course I do." Sans replied. "one day you'll be 'the great Papyrus'." Sans said. "your so great now the others are jealous." Sans added. Papyrus hugged his brothers head tightly.  
"you're pretty great too Sans." Papyrus said. Sans smiled and held him.  
"thanks little brother." Sans said. "so what did you do today at school?" Sans ask.  
"I drew me in the royal guard! setting us all free to the above world!" Papyrus shouted, showing Sans the picture. Sans looked at it and smiled.  
"is that the outfit you want to wear in the guard?" Sans ask.  
"yeah!" Papyrus replied. Sans nodded.  
"okay. well, we'll get you one then." Sans said. "here." Sans said, giving him a cookie. "I bought some cookies today." Sans said. "I remembered you saying you wanted some." Sans said. Papyrus took the cookie.  
"thanks, but you didn't have to Sans. I know about the money problem." Papyrus said. Sans pulled him down and looked him in the eye's.  
"I am your bother. if you want something it's my job to help you find a way to get it and to protect you." Sans said. Papyrus hugged him tightly. Sans hugged back as they entered the house. "here we are." Sans smiled.  
"oh! I get to feed the rock!" Papyrus shouted running over to the table with a rock on it. he dumped some sprinkles on it and Sans smiled. his little brother was a little slow, but he was best little brother he could ever wish for. Papyrus was almost always so happy, he wanted so bad to help Sans, but Sans wouldn't let him. Sans was the older brother, he was almost seventeen, he had to care for Papyrus.  
"so, Halloween is next week, what do you want to be?" Sans ask. Papyrus held up two action figures.  
"I can't choose between them!" Papyrus cried.  
"we could make you both." Sans said. Papyrus hugged him tightly.  
"I love you Sans! lets get to work!" Papyrus shouted. Sans nodded, though he really didn't feel like it. he was so tired. he had six jobs just to keep him and his brother going. of course, his little brother didn't and couldn't know. he helped Papyrus get some of the things to make his costume together before his brother crashed. Sans smiled slightly and scooped him up, carrying him upstairs. Papyrus murmured softly as his brother layd him on his bed. Sans smiled. "don't worry, I won't forget your story, no matter how tired I-er you are." Sans smiled.  
"I'm not tired." Papyrus yawned. Sans rolled his eye's and opened one of the books off his brothers shelfs. he read and read.  
"If ever there is tomorrow, when we're not together, there is something you must always remember, you are braver then you believe, you are stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart, I'll always be with you." Sans finished. he looked over and smiled, his brother was out cold. he tucked his brother in and kissed his head in a brotherly way. "I love you brother of mine. I'll do what ever I can to give you the life dad would have given you." Sans said. "even if I did accidently drop you on your head the first time I held you." Sans said. after checking to make sure his brothers nightlight was still working, he closed the door slightly, turned off the hall way light and headed for a shower. he barley made it through his shower before collapsing on his bed. he curled up and sighed, closing his eye's.  
"S-Sans?" a small voice called. Sans opened his eye sockets. he muttered softly and looked at the clock **1:00 am**. he muttered softly and rolled over looking at his door.  
"yeah Pap?" Sans ask. he heard a sniffle and sat up. "Papyrus? what's wrong?" Sans ask. Papyrus looked up tearfully.  
"I-I had a bad dream." Papyrus sniffled. Sans nodded.  
"it's alright. come here. I'll protect you from the bad dreams." Sans said softly. Papyrus came over with his blanket and Sans picked him up, laying him down beside him. "now, do you want to tell me what happened?" Sans ask. Papyrus whimpered and shook his head.  
"no. it was scary Sans." Papyrus sniffled, trembling slightly. Sans held him tightly.  
"don't worry. I've got you little brother. no nightmare can scare me away from you okay?" Sans ask. Papyrus nodded slightly. "get some sleep. it's alright." Sans said softly. Papyrus nodded and sniffled, closing his eye's. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." Sans whispered softly.


End file.
